


"It just...hurts."

by peachb0mber



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt list <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/136267579521/the-drabble-game">here</a>.</p><p>Original fic post  <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/136424402176/69-jesstra-and-can-you-do-female-jesse-please">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It just...hurts."

After barely escaping the Wither Storm yet again, Jesse really doesn’t have it in her to deal with Soren’s outburst. She bites her tongue so hard it almost draws blood, knowing he probably doesn’t mean to sound like he’s placing all the blame of the failed Super TNT on her, but it cuts deep regardless. She still feels like Magnus’s death is her fault, will probably always feel that way. She doesn’t need Soren reminding her that his death was essentially in vain.

“Your stupid bomb didn’t work,” she grinds out. “Sure, it ripped the storm apart, but it didn’t even make a dent in the Command Block.”

Soren blanks, expression going slack for a moment before the exasperated anger returns. “So it’s still out there?!”

“That’s what I just said!”

“Well great!” Soren glares at the ground. “And now, to make matters worse, we’ve gone from one Wither Storm to three! The plan was an absolute failure!” He starts pacing in a small circle, muttering under his breath about how he should have “cast the foul thing into the abyss.”

Jesse takes a second to breathe. “So why didn’t it work, Soren? It was supposed to be the strongest explosive in the world!”

Soren looks back at her with narrowed eyes. “Why are you asking me? Am I supposed to know every last thing in the universe?” He sighs, head down. “I need…a moment to think.” With that, he quickly leaves the cave, avoiding anyone else’s eyes.

An exclamation of surprise draws Jesse’s attention to Axel, Petra, and Olivia. Axel’s gently setting Petra down on the floor against the cave wall. “Easy, easy, I gotcha,” he says.

“Stop fussing, I’m fine,” Petra says with only a touch of irritation. “I just got a little dizzy for a second.”

Jesse is by their side in an instant. “Hey, Petra, how are you doing?” she asks worriedly, frowning at the weak smile Petra manages.

“Well, if I sit here and don’t move or breathe, it’s…almost bearable.” She tries to joke, to keep her “everything’s fine” charade, but her voice wobbles at the end. Jesse’s heart sinks.

“Man, this is all Ivor’s fault,” Axel grumbles. “She wouldn’t be like this if it wasn’t for him.”

Olivia nods her agreement. “No kidding.”

Petra, on the other hands, shakes her head. “He couldn’t have built the Wither without the skull I gave him.” Her eyes are downcast, shoulders slumped. “If I’d just thought about it for even a second…but all I wanted was that stupid diamond.”

“Stop it, Petra. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen,” Jesse replies. “And I was there too! I could have stopped it, and I didn’t. Even if he did give me some creepy vibes.”

Petra seems to ponder her statement briefly before disregarding it. “Still. I’m going to do everything I can to make this right.”

Biting her lip, Olivia kneels down beside Petra. “Listen, I know you don’t want to hear this, but…you’re too sick to go anywhere.”

The words are hardly out of her mouth before Petra squints her eyes and argues, “I’m not that sick.”

Axel steps in to offer his advice. “Maybe you should stay here for a while. I mean, it’s safe, it’s defensible, it’s–”

“If I say I’m fine, it means I’m fine!” Petra raises her voice at them before dissolving into coughs.

Jesse wrings her hands together, eyebrows furrowed. She sits on the ground in front of Petra as Olivia starts attempting to reason with the redhead.

“If you keep going, Petra…I’m worried you’re not going to make it.” Olivia’s eyes are sad and scared, begging for Petra to understand where she’s coming from.

“No. No way, I’m not a quitter, I’m not going to–”

“But if you don’t, then–”

“I don’t care, Olivia!”

“Stop it!” Jesse yells, her voice bouncing off the walls of the cave. It startles them all into silence, all eyes on her. She huffs angrily. “Thank you.” Her eyes are on Petra, tinged purple eyes staring back challengly. “Petra, I want you to look me in the eye and swear that you feel fine.”

For a good thirty seconds, Petra holds eye contact. With an annoyed sigh, she looks away. “It just…hurts.” Her voice cracks again, too much pain trying to fit into one small word, and she brings her gaze back up, expression hardened. “A little. It’s fine, Jesse. I’m fine. You can’t leave me in this cave while you all risk your lives out there!”

“You’ve been risking your life since we started all this,” Olivia reminds her, standing tall against the withering glare Petra gives her.

“Yeah, let us take care of things for once,” Axel chimes in, pounding his fist into his hand. “We’ll show that old Wither Storm a thing or two.”

Jesse smiles at her friends gratefully before looking back to Petra. “Please, Petra, you need to rest. You need to stay safe. For us. For me.” She adds the last request softly, putting on her best pair of puppy eyes for good measure. Petra might consider it playing dirty, but to Jesse, all’s fair in love and war.

Petra groans and turns her head to the ceiling, rubbing her eyes. “Fine,” she snaps, letting her hands fall to her sides. “I’ll just stay here and rot in this cave instead.”

“Petra, that isn’t–” Jesse protests, cut short by Petra raising a hand.

“I’m doing what you want, Jesse. Go talk to someone else.”

Olivia and Axel have already backed off to give Petra space at her acidic tone. Jesse feels the words like a knife to her heart, but she swallows back the sadness and rises to her feet. The cave falls into a deafening silence as Jesse treks outside into the snow.


End file.
